Suna no Wakusei
Suna no Wakusei (砂の惑星), anche ufficialmente conosciuta come DUNE e popolarmente conosciuta come Sand Planet, è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone DX scritto e prodotto da Hachi. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debutatto nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone DX come una delle due nuove canzoni da apparire nel rilascio fisico del gioco. È stato successivamente disponibile in versione digitale come DLC il 14 dicembre 2017. Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone DX'' Liriche Giapponese=何もない砂場飛び交う雷鳴 しょうもない音で掠れた生命 今後千年草も生えない　砂の惑星さ こんな具合でまだ磨り減る運命 どこへも行けなくて墜落衛星 立ち入り禁止の札で満ちた　砂の惑星さ のらりくらり歩き回り　たどり着いた祈り 君が今も生きてるなら　応えてくれ僕に イェイ今日の日はサンゴーズダウン つまり元どおりまでバイバイバイ 思いついたら歩いていけ 心残り残さないように イェイ空を切るサンダーストーム 鳴動響かせてはバイバイバイ もう少しだけ友達でいようぜ今回は そういや今日は僕らのハッピーバースデイ 思い思いの飾り付けしようぜ 甘ったるいだけのケーキ囲んで 歌を歌おうぜ 有象無象の墓の前で敬礼 そうメルトショックにて生まれた生命 この井戸が枯れる前に早く ここを出て行こうぜ ねえねえねえあなたと私でランデブー？ すでに廃れた砂漠で何思う 今だパッパパッと飛び出せマイヒーロー どうか迷える我らを救いたまえ ぶっ飛んで行こうぜもっと エイエイオーでよーいどんと あのダンスホール　モザイクの奥 太古代のオーパーツ 光線銃でバンババンバン 少年少女謳う希望論 驚天動地そんで古今未曾有の思い出は電子音 戸惑い憂い怒り狂い　たどり着いた祈り 君の心死なずいるなら　応答せよ早急に イェイきっとまだボーイズドントクライ つまり仲直りまでバイバイバイ 思い出したら教えてくれ あの混沌の夢みたいな歌 イェイ宙を舞うレイザービーム 遠方指し示せばバイバイバイ 天空の城まで僕らを導いてくれ 歌って踊ろうハッピーバースデイ 砂漠に林檎の木を植えよう でんぐり返りそんじゃバイバイ あとは誰かが勝手にどうぞ 歌って踊ろうハッピーバースデイ 砂漠に林檎の木を植えよう でんぐり返りそんじゃバイバイ あとは誰かが勝手にどうぞ イェイ今日の日はサンゴーズダウン つまり元どおりまでバイバイバイ 思いついたら歩いていけ 心残り残さないように イェイ空を切るサンダーストーム 鳴動響かせてはバイバイバイ もう少しだけ友達でいようぜ今回は 風が吹き曝しなお進む砂の惑星さ|-|Romaji=nanmo nai sunaba tobi kau raimei shou mo nai oto de kasureta seimei kongo sennen kusa mo haenai suna no wakusei sa konna guai de mada suriheru unmei doko e mo ikenakute tsuiraku eisei tachiiri kinshi no fuda de michita suna no wakusei sa norarikurari arukimawari tadoritsuita inori kimi ga ima mo ikiteru nara kotaetekure boku ni YAY! kyou no hi wa SUN GOES DOWN tsumari moto doori made BYE BYE BYE omoitsuitara aruiteike kokoro nokori nokosanai you ni YAY! kuu o kiru THUNDERSTORM meidou hibikasete wa BYE BYE BYE mou sukoshi dake tomodachi de iyou ze konkai wa sou iya kyou wa bokura no HAPPY BIRTHDAY omoi omoi no kazaritsuke shiyou ze amattarui dake no CAKE kakonde uta o utaou ze uzoumuzou no haka no mae de keirei sou MELT SHOCK nite umareta seimei kono ido ga kareru mae ni hayaku koko o dete ikou ze nee nee nee anata to watashi de RENDEVOUS? sude ni sutareta sabaku de nani omou imada pappapa to tobidase MY HERO dou ka mayoeru warera o sukuitamae buttondeikou ze motto A A O! de yo-i don to ano DANCEHALL MOSAIC no oku taikodai no OOPArts kousenjuu de banbabanban shonen shojo utau kibouron kyoutendouchi sonde kokon mizou no omoide wa denshion tomadoi urei ikari kurui tadoritsuita inori kimi no kokoro shinazu iru nara outou se yo soukyuu ni YAY! kitto mada BOYS DON'T CRY tsumari nakanaori made BYE BYE BYE omoidashitara oshietekure ano konton no yume mitai na uta YAY! chuu o mau LASER BEAM enpou sashishimeseba BYE BYE BYE tenkuu no shiro made bokura o michibiitekure utatte odorou HAPPY BIRTHDAY sabaku ni ringo no ki o ueyou dengurigaeri son ja BYE BYE ato wa dareka ga katte ni douzo utatte odorou HAPPY BIRTHDAY sabaku ni ringo no ki o ueyou dengurigaeri son ja BYE BYE ato wa dareka ga katte ni douzo YAY! kyou no hi wa SUN GOES DOWN tsumari moto doori made BYE BYE BYE omoitsuitara aruiteike kokoro nokori nokosanai you ni YAY! kuu o kiru THUNDERSTORM meidou hibikasete wa BYE BYE BYE mou sukoshi dake tomodachi de iyou ze konkai wa kaze ga fukisarashi nao susumu suna no wakusei sa|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di vgperson' Thunder flies back and forth in an empty sand pit Worthless sounds, and eroded life No grass will grow for the next millenium, it's a sand planet In such a state, it's our destiny to be worn down Unable to get anywhere, a satellite crashes Filled with no-entry signs, it's a sand planet Lazily walking all around, a prayer reached at last If you're still living now, then respond to me... Yeah, another day the sun goes down Which means until it's back to normal, bye-bye-bye If something comes to mind, then walk, So you don't leave behind any regrets Yeah, the sky's cleaved by a thunderstorm A rumble echoes, and it's bye-bye-bye Let's be friends for just a little longer, this time... Come to think of it, today is our happy birthday Let's dress things up just the way we want it Around a cake that's pure sentimentality, Let's sing a song Salute before the graves of the masses, Yes, the life that was born of the Melt sensation Let's hurry before this well dries up, And leave this place... Hey, hey, hey, you and me, wanna rendezvous? In this long-abandoned desert, what do you think about? Right now, pah-papah, come leaping out, my hero Please, save us who are so lost... Let's blast off, further now, Hip-hip-hooray and ready set go That dance hall, the back of the mosaik Out-of-place artifacts of the Archaeozoic With your raygun, go bang-ba-bang-bang Boys and girls, sing of the hope you find Astounding, revolutionary, unprecedented memories, in electronic sounds Puzzlement, grief, anger, madness, a prayer reached at last If your heart remains, undying, then respond, it's urgent... Yeah, no doubt it's still boys-don't-cry, Which means until we can make up, bye-bye-bye If you remember something, tell me, That song like a confused dream Yeah, dancing in the air, a laser beam Once you point to the distance, it's bye-bye-bye Lead us to the castle in the sky... Sing and dance, happy birthday Let's plant an apple tree in the desert Turn it on its head, alright, bye-bye After this, someone else can do as they will Sing and dance, happy birthday Let's plant an apple tree in the desert Turn it on its head, alright, bye-bye After this, someone else can do as they will Yeah, another day the sun goes down Which means until it's back to normal, bye-bye-bye If something comes to mind, then walk, So you don't leave behind any regrets Yeah, the sky's cleaved by a thunderstorm A rumble echoes, and it's bye-bye-bye Let's be friends for just a little longer, this time... Even as the wind blows, we advance, on this sand planet... Curiosità *Questa canzone contiene riferimenti ad altre canzoni di Vocaloid, inclusi ma non limitati a "Matryoshka", "Panda Hero" (entrambi di Hachi), "Melt", "World's End Dance Hall", "Hm? Ah, Yes.", "Senbonzakura", "Mozaik Role" e "Children Record". *Nel "Project DIVA Future Tone DX", il titolo della canzone è stato esteso per includere la frase "feat. Hatsune Miku", diventando la prima canzone della serie a includere mai questo. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2017 Categoria:Canzoni DLC